Sherlock and John Case 1: The Elephant In The Room
by RachelF559
Summary: This is my first of many Sherlock fanfics, hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.x.


Sherlock and John's Cases

**Case 1: The Elephant in the Room**

It was a quiet winter's evening in 221B Baker Street. Sherlock and John haven't had a case for two days.

**Sherlock: **Anything John?

**John: **Nope, still nothing, I'm sure something will turn up.

**Sherlock: **You've been saying that for two days John

Mrs Hudson walks into the room with a tray of tea.

**Mrs Hudson: **Tea boys, check your phone Sherlock I heard it bleeping

**Sherlock: **Really? I didn't hear it, oh well, I will

Sherlock looks at his phone and shrieks with excitement. A case after two days!

**Sherlock**: John it's Lestrade, a rather interesting case this time.

**John: **Why is this one more intresting?

**Sherlock:** You'll find out, come on!

**Mrs Hudson:** Bye boys!

**Sherlock: **Laterz Mrs Hudson!

Sherlock and John raced towards the first taxi that came along. John looked at Sherlock with a puzzled expression.

**John: **Sherlock where are we going? You haven't told me much about this case. Why?

**Sherlock**: This case is one I nor you have encountered before. This will be a brilliant case to put down in that blog of yours. We've been invited by Lestrade to investigate a house.

**John: **A house. Is that it? We've gone all this way to investigate a house?

**Sherlock**: Wait I haven't told you the interesting bit yet. The house we're investigating has an baby elephant in it. Our job is to know who put it there and why there aren't any people there in the first place.

John laughs rather loudly

**John: **Well this is an interesting case Sherlock, an elephant in the room

**Sherlock**: That could be your title!

Sherlock and John smile at each other. The taxi arrives at the abandoned house. Detective Inspector Lestrade is there to greet them both.

**Lestrade: **Hey you two are going to enjoy this one. When you catch the elephant, call the animal people as it's not our division.

**John:** What about the people who lived in this house before

**Lestrade**: That's for him over there to know

Lestrade points at Sherlock. Sherlock and John finish talking to Lestrade and make their way over to the house. Anderson is standing in their way.

**Sherlock: **Out of my way Anderson

**Anderson**: I'd be happy to elephant catchers! Brilliant, the great Sherlock Holmes rescuing an elephant!

**Sherlock: **Shut up Anderson!

John laughs quietly to himself as they both enter the house. Not long after entering Sherlock starts picking up on the previous owners. He goes quiet.

**John: **So, what about the previous owners and where the hell are we going to find this baby elephant?

**Sherlock**: Well firstly as you can see in the kitchen there is a set or animal testing tests which indicate that the previous owners were doing tests on the elephant. Also the suitcases are only half packed which means they must've left in a hurry when the neighbours heard the elephant.

**John: **Brilliant, so, where is the elephant?

**Sherlock: **Ssshhh..

They stand in silence for a few minutes before they hear the sounds of a baby elephant.

**Both: **Upstairs!

**Sherlock: **Wait, we don't want to startle it.

**John:** How do we go about catching it then?

Sherlock sees a rope at the bottom of the stairs. He goes downstairs to get it

**John: **This is going to be amusing

Sherlock comes back up the stairs with the rope in his hands and ties the ends together so it makes a knot.

**Sherlock:** We'll creep up behind it and sling this rope behind his neck

**John**: Brilliant, why didn't I think of that?

**Sherlock: **Because you're an idiot.

Sherlock and John both laugh. John tempts the baby elephant with a banana he left over from lunch while Sherlock crept up behind it with the rope, hoping not to startle it. After a few minutes of creeping up behind, Sherlock put the rope around the small elephant's neck, making it screech uncontrollably.

**Sherlock: **Great, John, how do I get it to stop screeching?

**John:** You should know, you're Sherlock Holmes, you know everything. I'm going to ring the animal rescue people up, you just get him downstairs somehow.

With that, John left the room and went downstairs to ring the animal welfare up leaving Sherlock with a screeching elephant. It took some time for them to come down the stairs and outside. He said turning his coat collar up:

**Sherlock: **I hate elephants!

**Lestrade: **Well this has been very funny watching you get that elephant down the stairs, I should've filmed it

**Sherlock: **Haha

The animal welfare people arrive right as Sherlock is just getting the elephant out

**Animal Welfare**: Thank you Mr Holmes and Lestrade, we'll take it from here.

Lestrade looked at Sherlock, curiously

**Lestrade: **What did you get from the previous owners? Anything interesting?

**Sherlock**: They were in a middle of an experiment on the elephant and got caught by neighbours then they scarpered leaving two suitcases half full so they must've had two bags with them.

**Lestrade: **I didn't know about the experiment, I wonder what they would want to test an elephant on?

**Sherlock: **Who knows?

And with that, Sherlock and John bid farewell to Lestrade, Anderson and the others and went back into the taxi, back to 221B Baker Street:

**John:** Well what a weird case

**Sherlock:** Mmm. You should write about it

**John: **Maybe I will in the morning.


End file.
